


A Descoberta de Mary

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV Mary Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Mary descobre a verdadeira relação existente entre seus filhos.





	A Descoberta de Mary

O estado atual de Mary é de choque diante da imagem reproduzida na tela do computador de Dean.

Os garotos haviam saído para comprar suprimentos e Mary resolveu pegar o computador de Dean, que se encontrava em cima da mesa na biblioteca do “bunker”, para fazer algumas pesquisas sobre o caso em que todos eles estão trabalhando.

Percebendo a existência de um vídeo reproduzido recentemente e, embora sabendo que é errado bisbilhotar os pertences pessoais de seu filho mais velho, ela não resiste e clica no ícone.

A primeira coisa que ela vê é seu filho mais novo completamente nu e de quatro em cima da cama.

Seu coração acelera e ela não consegue respirar direito, imaginando a razão pela qual Dean teria um vídeo de seu irmãozinho nu em seu computador.

No entanto, não demora para seu filho mais velho entrar em cena. Dean se ajoelha na cama, igualmente nu, e acaricia sua proeminente ereção. Em seguida, ele manobra seu irmão mais novo como se ele não tivesse mais de um metro e noventa de altura e deixa a bunda de Sam virada diretamente para a câmera.

Alguns segundos depois, Dean estapeia a nádega esquerda de Sam com sua mão direita e beija a outra. Então, olhando diretamente para a câmera, Dean abre as nádegas de seu irmão mais novo, deixando em exposição seu ânus rosado e depilado.

É evidente que seu filho mais novo também está excitado, pois sua ereção é visível entre as longas pernas abertas.

Dean não perde tempo e em um movimento sexy lambe o ânus de Sam duas vezes, sempre olhando diretamente para a câmera ao terminar a ação.

Logo depois Mary vê a mão de Dean acariciando o ânus do seu filho mais novo e, posteriormente, seu próprio pênis.

Dean então fica à direita de Sam e continua acariciando sua grossa ereção, batendo-a algumas vezes na nádega direita do seu filho mais novo.

Quando Dean se posiciona atrás de Sam, ele segura seu pênis com uma mão e entra em seu irmão com um único empurrão. Imediatamente, seu pênis é impulsionado dentro e fora do buraco de Sam, ganhando velocidade à medida que os minutos passam.

Mary ouve claramente os gemidos de Sam, que ela não sabe distinguir se são de dor ou prazer.

Ainda sem acreditar completamente no que está assistindo, Mary não desvia os olhos da tela e diversas questões atormentam seu cérebro.

Depois de algum tempo, ela observa seu filho mais novo gozar sem qualquer estímulo em seu pênis, as gotas brancas de esperma manchando os lençóis abaixo dele.

Os gemidos de Sam continuam, assim como o som de corpos batendo um contra o outro, e após alguns segundos seu filho mais velho para completamente seus movimentos, contraindo os músculos de sua bunda e dando a impressão de que ele está gozando dentro de seu irmão.

Suspeita que se confirma quando Dean retira seu pênis vagarosamente do ânus de Sam e imediatamente seu esperma começa a escorrer em direção ao períneo e testículos do mais jovem.

Mary mal consegue respirar diante da cena na tela. Inúmeras dúvidas também começam a surgir em seu cérebro.  _Será que Dean tinha usado sua autoridade de irmão mais velho e praticamente pai e mãe de Sam sobre ele? Ou, ao contrário, será que Sam tinha manipulado seu irmão mais velho para realizar todos os seus desejos?_

Todavia, ela não tem tempo de racionalizar a respeito uma vez que nova cena começa a se desenrolar diante dos seus olhos atônitos.

Tudo que ela pode visualizar é um pênis grosso e longo fodendo alguém debruçado na beirada da cama.

Pela imagem é possível ver apenas o pênis penetrando o ânus do parceiro rapidamente, os testículos do ativo batendo sem piedade no períneo do passivo.

Sem demora Mary descobre que é seu filho mais novo quem está sendo fodido ao distinguir os gemidos que ela ouve e observar Dean retirar abruptamente seu pênis do ânus de seu irmão e bater com força em uma das nádegas dele. Em seguida, Dean sorri para a câmera. Suas sardas distinguíveis em seu rosto corado e os olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes.

Na próxima imagem, seu filho mais velho está deitado de costas, com a cabeça apoiada em travesseiros, e seu filho mais novo sentado no colo dele.

A visão lembra Mary de um filme pornô. As mãos de Dean estão nas nádegas de Sam, seu pênis entrando e saindo de seu irmão mais novo em impulsos fortes. De repente a ereção de Dean escapa do interior de Sam e ele, rapidamente, pega seu pênis em uma mão e penetra seu irmãozinho de novo.

Os gemidos de prazer de Sam ficam mais altos e Mary não consegue evitar a própria excitação e a culpa ao assistir seu filho mais velho foder impiedosamente seu filho mais novo.

Dean muda a posição do seu corpo, praticamente sentando na cama, segurando uma mão na nádega direita de Sam e a outra na sua costela esquerda, provavelmente procurando um equilíbrio melhor para fodê-lo.

Mary mais uma vez se sente culpada ao ver o pênis grosso e longo do seu filho mais velho entrando e saindo do ânus do seu filho mais novo. Ela se questiona se isso teria acontecido caso ela não tivesse queimado no teto do berçário de Sam mais de trinta anos atrás.

Entretanto, Mary não consegue desviar os olhos da tela. Ela precisa saber mais sobre o tipo de relação existente entre seus filhos, sobre quando isso começou e o porquê.

Voltando sua atenção para o vídeo, ela presencia as duas mãos de Dean nas nádegas de seu irmão mais novo novamente e como ele acelera suas estocadas. Ela também ouve o barulho feito pelas molas da cama diante dos movimentos realizados.

Dean continua fodendo seu irmãozinho impiedosamente, seus lábios agora sugando o mamilo direito de Sam.

Ela ouve Dean perguntar “você está perto Sammy?” e a despeito de não ter conseguido entender a resposta do seu filho mais novo, ela percebe que segundos depois ele goza sobre o peito do seu irmão mais velho.

Dean, por sua vez, aumenta o ritmo de suas estocadas e quando ele remove seu pênis de dentro do seu irmão, ele esfrega a cabeça vermelha algumas vezes contra o ânus de Sam. Em seguida, ele retorna sua ereção em Sam e retoma os impulsos em um padrão rápido e duro.

Mary permanece ouvindo os gemidos de Sam e vê que ele começa a movimentar seus quadris, acompanhando os movimentos do seu irmão mais velho.

Segundos depois, Mary imagina que seu filho mais velho está próximo de gozar, pois ele começa a gemer alto e segura as nádegas de Sam com furor, os dedos quase brancos diante da força exercida.

Dean grita o nome de seu irmão e em seguida a imagem foca diretamente na bunda de Sam. Dean puxa seu pênis e Mary assiste de boca aberta o esperma do seu filho mais velho escorrer do ânus de Sam.

Ela balança a cabeça, como se o que está vendo é apenas fruto de fantasias loucas e depravadas, mas não faz nenhum movimento para desligar o vídeo e apenas olha aturdida para a próxima cena a aparecer na tela do computador.

Longos dedos abrem as próprias nádegas em preparação para a penetração por um pênis grande, o buraco rosado em evidência.

Em seguida, é visível uma virilha bem aparada e o pênis entrando e saindo do ânus do passivo, enquanto os gemidos dos amantes soam alto no silêncio da biblioteca do “bunker”.

Mary não deixa de notar que o ângulo permite uma penetração profunda do ativo. Novamente, em questão de segundos ela descobre quem está fodendo quem, pois seu filho mais velho sussurra “abra para mim Sammy, deixe-me entrar.”

Sam apenas geme em resposta e Mary vê que ele mexe seus quadris de encontro ao seu irmão em um ritmo perfeito, como num balé ensaiado mil vezes.

No mesmo momento, outras questões surgem na mente de Mary.  _Será que John sabia? Se ele sabia, será que ele tentou parar o que estava acontecendo?_

Mary não consegue entender como seu garotinho de quatro anos e seu bebê de seis meses acabaram aqui, como caçadores e amantes nas horas vagas. Além disso, com um fetiche por pornô amador.

Na tela Dean retira completamente seu pênis de dentro da bunda do seu irmãozinho. O polegar esquerdo de Dean em seu próprio pênis como ele força-o de volta em seu irmão.

Os gemidos continuam e os sussurros também, Dean elogiando seu irmão mais novo,  _como ele é perfeito, como ele tem um buraco apertado e molhado como uma garota_ , até que ele retira completamente seu pênis, acaricia a cabeça inchada algumas vezes e em seguida ejacula sobre o ânus de Sam.

Depois que ele termina de gozar, Dean segura seu pênis ainda ereto com a mão direita e penetra seu irmãozinho novamente, desta vez lentamente, o brilho do esperma evidente ao telespectador, até que Dean sai de novo de dentro de seu irmão e a gravação termina no ânus de Sam, marcado com os fluídos do seu irmão mais velho.

Para Mary parece que o mundo congelou, seu cérebro não consegue processar o que ela acabou de ver na tela do computador;

Ela estaria mentindo para si mesma se dissesse que não tinha percebido nada de estranho na relação dos seus dois filhos.

Na verdade, desde o começo ela achou esquisito o fato deles serem tão próximos. O protecionismo exagerado de Dean e Sam sempre olhando para seu irmão mais velho como se ele tivesse pendurado a lua. Ainda, os toques, os sussurros, a comunicação sem palavras entre eles, um completamente em sintonia com o outro.

Mary fica sentada na frente do computador por um longo tempo, sem qualquer reação, pensando no que ela deve fazer e como agir em relação aos seus filhos.

Horas depois e ela não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

Ela ouve o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta e de risos, e sabe que seus filhos retornaram.

Agindo rapidamente, ela deixa o computador de Dean na mesma posição e vai encontrá-los.

Ao vê-los sorridentes e brincando, ela sabe que, pelo menos por ora, não tem coragem de interrogá-los. Ela não se sente no direito de fazê-lo. Afinal seu retorno abrupto da morte após tantos anos é somente mais um acontecimento na vida deles e de tudo o que viveram e suportaram até aqui.

E naquele momento ela sabe que não tem o direito de questionar o amor existente entre seus filhos, por mais que não seja convencional. Sendo assim, ela procura focar seus pensamentos no fato de que eles estão vivos e de que um é a razão pela qual o outro ainda respira.

Então Mary simplesmente sorri ao ouvir Dean dizer. “Mamãe, eu trouxe sua torta predileta.”

 


End file.
